grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Esebu
Esebu is the name of Tsuranuki Daimonyama's alter ego. Appearance Esebu has two forms that he can change into. Shinkansen form His first form is the shinkansen unit known as the E7 Kagayaki. The front of the train has a blue stripe covering the majority of the nose and running down the top of the train to the rear engine. On the sides of the train are gold and blue lines, with the top line being blue and the bottom line being gold. On the side of the train is the logo of the East Japan Railway, which is a number "7" in silver stylized as an arrowhead, and include the lettering "East Japan Railway Company". Shinkalion form His primary form for combat is the humanoid Shlnkalion form. In this form, he stands at twenty six and a half meters in height and weighs one hundred ten tons. His shoulder guards resemble the rear end of the front engine of the E7, and the nose of the train acts as his chest. In his humanoid form, the rear engine makes up his lower half, with the shells of the rear engine acting as additional armor to protect his legs. For mobility, Esebu possesses two pairs of caterpillar treads, one pair on each ankle. (He has a tendency to slip on these on occasion.) His feet have pistons on their fronts, allowing him to boost his jumps. He has on his hands two guards that resemble an excavator shovel, and pistons on these allow him to put more force into his blows. His lower legs are completely blue with grey and gold accents, while his upper legs are white in color. His chest is blue on the front with white on the sides, and golden outlines. Esebu's arms are dark grey with white armor on his lower arms, and his hand guards are golden in color. His helm is blue with a silver command fin, and his optics are a fierce green color. His faceplate is pure white, and on either side of his face is a vent. Two protrusions sweep back from his helm, adding a sort of streamlined look to his appearance. Personality As he is Tsuranuki's alter ego, his personality is exactly the same as Tsuranuki's. He is headstrong, and tends to make jokes. But when push comes to shove, he will fight his hardest to protect those closest to him. His courage is something to be admired. He is also an engineering geek, which comes in handy during fights that take place in the city or if HIM summons large structures to life. Abilities Esebu has the same ability to use Aura in his Shinkalion form as in his human form. While it is a handy defense, it is not as strong, given how it has a larger surface area to cover. He is much stronger than the other Shinkalion units, being built for mountain operations. The power motor he is equipped with can operate even in near-vacuum conditions, making him able to handle almost any terrain. Weapons Esebu is equipped with the Wheelset Drill, a drill designed to drill through just about anything. It can also be upgraded into a more powerful form known as Powered Mode. A third form called Wheelset Drill: Driver Mode allows him to take apart large living structures that have been generated by HIM. Relationships Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Robots